Living With The Akatsuki
by Sauleviticus
Summary: Akatsuki living together and plotting something big. What they are plotting isn't part of their normal goal though. Rated T because of Hidan's foul mouth.


Before you read: This has been rewritten so I hope everyone is happy with my work. There is only one OC throughout the story and he will appear as a genin kid with a few friends (more may appear in other chapters). Also know, I want to keep the same old Akatsuki everyone knows and love. I didn't want everyone to be different but for those that like originality, don't worry. They do have minor personality traits but you won't see that till later. Finally, each chapter will be separated into "Days" and every main paragraph separated by "Time." When the time changes, what happens is sometimes not stated because the characters do minor actions that don't matter such as looking inside a restaurant for someone and not finding them.

Just know that I only explained "Days" and "Time" because someone before told me that it was confusing. The time and day explanation is for those that need it explained. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L.W.T.A<strong>_

Living together with people you barely know can be annoying. Especially for the Akatsuki. The members may act the same as the Akatsuki you know and love but, this Akatsuki is much different. This Akatsuki has a diffent motive and is a new organization to the world. They live normal lives but at the same time everything they do is to achive this goal and most likely fail (They are the bad guys after all). Now begins the new journey for Akatsuki.

_**Day 1**_

_**The Lost Weapon Arc**_

_**Time: 11:29**_

Below the sewers of Konaha lies a hidden base owned by the new evil organization known as Akatsuki. Nobody except Akatsuki itself knows of this base. Inside, five Akatsuki members sit at a table ready for the conference. These members are; Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan. The clock in the room changes to eleven-thirty and Pein stands.

"Now begins Akatsuki's weekly meeting." Everybody except Pein stares at Hidan making him feel awkward. "Now for our first order of business is our newest member Hidan. Hidan is probably the strongest of us because he is immortal. Reason be he is a Jashin follower." Hidan leans back in his chair and relaxes his feet on the table.

"Yeah, I am the strongest and don't you all forget that."

"Yeah and the most cocky..." Immediately, Kakuzu interrupts Pein and continues to talk.

"Sorry for the interruption leader but, Hidan! Get your feet off the table! I paid a good amount of money for it."

"I don't care money grubber. Your damn table is just another piece of furniture to me."

"We spend what little money we have on this base and I want to make sure we get our money worth! I am older then you kid, so, learn some manners and listen to your elders."

"If your so damn old then just do us a favor and go lay in your death bed you greedy bastard!"

"What did you call me Higan?"

"It's Hidan and I forgot your an old man that needs a damn hearing aid." Pein quickly stands angry.

"Silence! You two have struck my last nerve and I find your bickering annoying! I wasn't going to do this till a later date but you have forced my hand! Kakuzu and Hidan, you are now the first pairing in Akatsuki!"

"No way," yells Hidan. Kakuzu shakes his head.

"But Leader, I cannot work with a loudmouth imbecile such as him! He would drive me nuts!" Hidan quickly replies.

"Yeah what he sai... What did you call me!" Sasori opens his eyes and stands up.

"Both of you quit making me wait for you to quit argueing. I hate waiting and if you don't shut up I will turn both of you into puppets and let Itachi burn you to death!" Everyone in the room except Sasori gets a WTF face. Shortly after Sasori sits down and Hidan clears his throat.

"On other matters... Recently Hidan joined so we got some money for joining. Kakuzu how is our budget?"

"I believe we are short on money."

"How are we short on money if we got that money from Hidan?"

"Were not at my standards."

"If we were at your standards, we wouldn't never need money for the rest of our lives."

"Exactly!" Pein sighs.

"Im cutting the meeting short because if I stay here any longer im going to have an Aneurysm. So here are the orders for this week. Kakuzu I will have a private meeting about our current budget with you tomorrow. Itachi, continue to find more people but don't find another Hidan."

"Hey," Hidan interrupts. Pein glares at Hidan and continues.

"Sasori continue to make us weapons and Hidan. What can you do other then kill people?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Pein sighs.

"Alright then, let's move people! Meeting over." The members of Akatsuki stand up and walk out of the room they are in.

_**Time: 12:00**_

With the meeting over, the Akatsuki each set out to go do their goal. Unlike the other members, Hidan did not have anything to do so he begins to move into the living quarters of the base. His room is bare with nothing other then a bed, fridge, some counters, and a trashcan. The rest of his items sit outside his room ready to be moved in.

"Alright let's make sure I got everything." Kakuzu walks out of his room and notices Hidan. "I got my alter, I got my clothing, I got my dresser, I got my paint..." Kakuzu hears Hidan from the distance and walks towards him.

"Hidan your not allowed to paint your room!" Kakuzu grabs the paint and Hidan sighs.

"Fine whatever im kinda busy. Wait where is my sythe! I need my sythe!"

"Oh, I sold it."

"Well I know what I can use for my rituals instead of paint. I'm going to use your fucking blood!"

"Hey now don't worry Hidan. That piece of junk was nothing compared to the free weapons Sasori gives."

"That sythe was special to me and unless you want to get your skull crushed on my alter, I advise you help get it back!"

"How about we make a deal. Let's not get the sythe back and I will give you twenty-five percent of the money I made from your sythe."

"Hell no! I owned that sythe and I don't think I told some greedy fag that he could sell it!"

"How about twenty-six percent." Hidan sighs.

"Let's just go... if we talk about this anymore I think I will die of stress... and im immortal." After awkward silence. "Help me find my sythe."

"I will help you find your sythe for that twenty-six percent i'm giving you."

"Fine! Let's just go up to the Hidden Leaf already and find my weapon!"

"You have to also let me pick your disguise."

"Alright let's just go already!" Both Hidan and Kakuzu walk down the hall towards the disguise room passing Itachi walking a weasel on a leash. When Hidan and Kakuzu see this they both make a WTF face and continue on.

_**Time: 13:00**_

Inside the Hidden Leaf is a dark alley way where people rarely go. In this alley is a sewer grate which is also the Akatsuki's base entrance. Currently a woman stands in front of the grate looking into the streets. The woman is wearing a sapphire blue mini skirt and a matching slutty top that exposes her stomach. You may wonder who this woman is. This woman acually is Hidan.

"Why the hell did you put me in the stripper outfit!" Kakuzu laughs still in the sewer.

"Shut up stripper priest! I told you already. This was part of the deal and you agreed to it so yeah. At least you can use a Henge."

"Yeah that's a little better... I don't look like a fucking cross dresser. Wait, you changed the subject!"

"Just look at the streets and tell me when there isn't many people in the streets so I can come out."

"Why would you come out? It's basicly you life down there."

"With you in my life... your correct."

"Just fucking get up here... the coast is clear." Kakuzu comes out of the sewers wearing a suit that has dollar symbols on the cuffs and a pair of sunglasses.

"You had to pick the banker suit didn't ya you greedy bastard!"

"Yes, yes I did." Kakuzu begins to walk into the street when suddenly something orange runs over him. Afterward Kakuzu hears someone yell the words, "Believe it!" Hidan begins to crack up laughing.

"He got you good Kakuzu!" Hidan continues to laugh.

"Let's just go before he comes back!" Kakuzu begins to drag Hidan by his ear as he quickly walks. After a moment of pain, Hidan get's away and begins to follow.

"So Kakuzu, what does this man look like?"

"His name is Iou and he works at the Ninja Tool Research Lab. Usually he would be there working but I believe he was presenting his work or something like that. I ran into him and he seemed interested in your sythe. So I sold it to him for a good price."

"Yeah he probably is poor now knowing what you call a good price. Let's just go find him already." Kakuzu and Hidan begin looking for Iou everywhere. It takes them both awhile but eventually they find the man they are looking for about a block from Ichiraku Ramen.

_**Time: 19:00**_

Hidan and Kakuzu comes across Iou who hasn't noticed them yet.

"Hidan, we don't want to make a scene so..."

"Like hell im not gonna make a scene if he doesn't give me my Jashin damned sythe back! Hey fucker! Give me my sythe or I will beat your brains out!" Kakuzu sighs and walks towards Iou with Hidan. Iou turns around towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought and I didn't hear what you said to me." Hidan chenches his fist.

"I said..." Kakuzu grabs Hidan by the mouth so he can't speak.

"Mr. Iou. If you recall, I sold you a sythe and I would like to get it back. Do you still have it?"

"Oh, sorry I don't have that sythe anymore. I donated it to a genin of this village." Kakuzu grits his teeth.

"What does he look like."

"A ninja." Kakuzu sighs at the obvious answer.

"I was asking what did this ninja look like?"

"He was young and he had hair down to his back. He needs a haircut if you ask me. His hair was orange and I think his name was Takeru." Kakuzu gives a sigh of relief.

"Well thank you Iou but I must be going now." Kakuzu drags Hidan beside Ichiraku Ramen. "Ouch! You bit me Hidan!"

"Serves you right you money bitch!"

"Your the bitch Hidan."

"Fuck you!"

"Hidan I must ask. Can your mouth get any more filthy?" Hidan takes a large breath and begins cussing. People around look directly at him and everyone in three blocks gets a WTF face. After five minutes everyone looks away because Hidan finishes cussing.

"That is what I think of you and this day." Hidan begins panting after all of his cussing.

"Alright never asking that question again. Let's find the genin Tekeru." Suddenly Hidan and Kakuzu hears someone yell inside Ichiraku Ramen, "Believe it!" Kakuzu grabs Hidan by the ear and beigns running partly dragging Hidan with him.

"Ouch hey let's get some of that Ramen I heard it tastes good." Kakuzu begins to run faster. Afterward Hidan and Kakuzu begins to search for Tekeru and eventually finds him walking with two friends near the academy.

_**Time: 22:30**_

Hidan and Kakuzu hide in some bushes while Tekeru talks to his friends. Tekeru has Hidan's sythe on his back.

"Look I finally got my first true ninja weapon unlike those almost pointless Kunai and paperbombs. Now I will kill anyone who threatens my home!" Hidan begins talking to Kakuzu quietly.

"He is like a little me. If he was my student I would be so proud."

"Hidan get a grip. He is the enemy and we got to get this weapon back so I can get that money back."

"Still as greedy as ever. I guess were gonna have to live with being partners because we will never get along.

"For once I agree but don't think this will happen often."

"I guess but I wonder. Can I take my sythe from a little version of me that just got his first ninja weapon?" Both Hidan and Kakuzu stop talking as Tekeru continues to talk.

"This sythe may be awsome but it seems as if the last owner took care of it like a piece of shit." Suddenly Hidan rushes out of the bushes and grabs Tekeru's friends and does a handstand off both their heads. Hidan bumps their heads together knocking them both out and lands in front of them still holding them. Then, Hidan grabs the friends and throws them at Tekeru with all his might and knocks Tekeru out also. Hidan then grabs Tekeru and pulls his sythe off his back and hugs it.

"My sythe you can't have any!" Kakuzu sighs as he walks out of the bush.

"Well now I know we have a nut job in our group. Let's just head back. Wait do you think I could sell a genin of this village to another village?" Kakuzu grabs Tekeru and puts him on his back making it look as if he is taking his sleeping son home or something. Both Hidan and Kakuzu finally get to the alley way and Hidan releases the Henge.

_**Time: 23:30**_

Hidan and Kakuzu enter the base and get called to a private meeting as soon as they return not giving either of them time to change. Hidan and Kakuzu enter the meeting room still dressed up and Pein sits at the table. Pein clears his throat.

"I don't even want to know." Both Kakuzu and Hidan begin to freak out trying to explain everything. "The private meeting was going to be about your constant fight and I can see you two are getting along a little too well. This is to much for me and seeing this... I regret calling this meeting. This meeting is over." Both Hidan and Kakuzu continue to try and explain but Pein continues to not listen. This ends the first day for Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Just know that I am new to writing fanfictions. If you do a review, please write it into two sections. One being mistakes you see and the other being what you thought of the story so far. If there are no mistakes you see, you can state there are none or just leave it out. I would like to know what my readers think so please don't leave out what you thought. Also know, I will not change anything unless I get several people telling me there is a mistake (if I do something against guidelines on mistake, a mod tells me, or an admin tells me, I will change it on the spot).<p>

_**Rate, Comment, and No Pulling A Hidan**_

_**If you don't know what this means you need to go back to the academy.**_


End file.
